


~Piano Tiles~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Piano, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Kaede and Chiaki would take turns on impressing each other and was constant with it. But takes a turn when Chiaki doesn't taken concern of how dangerous that can be.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Nanami Chiaki, Akamatsu Kaede/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 5





	~Piano Tiles~

Kaede and Chiaki loves to take turns on who gets to show the other one their hobby and sometimes they would switch from time to time. Whenever it's Kaede's turn she would play song that Chiaki might like or a new song that Kaede discovered while playing with the keys. Whenever it's Chiaki's turn, she would show Kaede speed runs of any different kinds of games or show of her talented skills of beating even the most powerful of CPU's or actual people.

The two adored doing this for each other, but sometimes the consistent factor of it Chiaki couldn't handle it. But since she love to see Kaede happy, she would spend more time at night than usual to improve her attacks, skills, and tactics of a speed run.

In the morning Kaede noticed that Chiaki had heavy eyes bags (which was more that usual) and had trouble paying attention when she would call her. As time went on, it only got worse, now Chiaki would chug down multiple energy drinks a day and it caused many health issues.

It wasn't long before Kaede had to step in to stop the behavior that Chiaki was betraying.  
So she takes away her energy drink from her and hide her gaming systems until the problem was solved.

"Chiaki look at me, I can't let this behavior continue and you have to realize that this is not okay." Kaede said with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine.... I'm just living.... Life as usual...." Chiaki said sleepily.

"NO!, your not fine, you can't even stay awake for at least 2 minutes and you have very heavy eyes bags and the energy drinks that you drink at least once two day and now your drinking it every few hours, this is not okay"

"But.... I need to.... Improve... On my performance so I can.... Impresse you...."

"Chiaki I could care less if you didn't play for me ever, I just want you to be healthy and be able to function but that can happen if you continue with this"

"Mhm..."

"So I took away your games and energy drinks for the time being and u are under my care for atleast 2 months, so that means that you will get rest and eat normal food for the duration these two months. if I catch you attempting to be on this behavior again you will not get any cuddles and/or kisses and I know you don't want that."

"Noo, I do want cuddles and kisses from beautiful Kaede." Chiaki said as she hugged Kaede.

"So that's that, for the first thing you need some rest, and when you wake up I will have a meal for you"

So Kaede decided to play "Clair De Lune" to put Chiaki to sleep. As she played the song, Chiaki felt her eyes go heavy and in a span of 2 minutes she fell asleep. When Kaede finished playing Clair De Lune she looked over to Chiaki who was out like a light and went over to sit with her as she slept.

"I love you Chiaki"


End file.
